


Fic February - 28

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Fic!February 2014 - Gallavich Style [28]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fic!February, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day twenty-eight of fic February. Mickey turns the tables and shows Ian how much better things are when they're both sober.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic February - 28

**Author's Note:**

> this one was written for tumblr user idealuk who made a post about Mickey showing Ian how good a lapdance is when both parties are sober and participating.
> 
> also baby Milkovich makes an appearance too

                Mickey thought it would be awkward to straddle Ian’s lap out of nowhere but he felt weirdly comfortable perched there astride Ian’s hips. Ian blinked up at him and tried to glance past Mickey to see the TV. Mickey just sat up straighter to block his view and when Ian kept trying to watch past him Mickey grabbed the remote and turned it off. Ian sighed and finally acknowledged Mickey.

 

                “What do you want, Mickey?”

 

                “Wanna show you something,” Mickey replied. He hooked his arms around Ian’s neck and leaned in so their foreheads met. Ian was still confused until Mickey started gently rolling their hips together. Then he grinned and tilted his head aligning their mouths to kiss Mickey. He gripped Mickey by the hips and tried to push him over and roll him onto his back but Mickey resisted, holding onto the back of the couch. He scowled. “Knock it off, Gallagher. Just lemme do this.”

 

                “Do _what_?” Ian asked and Mickey yanked at the hair on the back of his head in retaliation. Ian fell silent after that and just watched as Mickey ground down on him and rolled his body as best he could. As he pressed against Ian he kept them connected; pressing his cheek to Ian’s and breathing hot and humid into his ear and down his neck, or brushing his nose and lips along Ian’s jaw. Mickey’s determination and commitment to this was almost as hot as how he moved his body against Ian’s. Mickey’s hands slid down Ian’s shoulders and his torso until he found Ian’s hands. He pulled them up and placed them on his hips as he gyrated them and it all clicked for Ian.

 

                “You’re trying to give me a lapdance,” he murmured, in awe.

 

                “The fuck did you think I was doin’?” Mickey snorted. “Am I fuckin’ it up _that_ bad?”

 

                “No, you’re doing alright,” Ian chuckled. “You’d be breaking a couple rules if we were in a club, but otherwise you’re good. Really hot.”

 

                “What rules?” Mickey asked. Ian squeezed his hips.

 

                “You’re not supposed to let johns touch you,” Ian said, and Mickey scowled.

 

                “You were lettin’ that old fucker touch you when I saw you there,” Mickey said. Ian moved his hands as if to let them fall to his sides but Mickey laid his own over them so he couldn’t stop touching him.

 

                “He was feeding me pills,” Ian said, shrugging. His disconnected attitude about it was better than if he had gotten nostalgic but Mickey still didn’t like thinking about it. He moved his hands up to cup Ian’s jaw again, looking down at Ian with as possessive and hot a look as he could manage.

 

                “Don’t talk about him,” Mickey warned him in a low voice, grinding his filling cock against Ian’s abdomen and dragging his rear on Ian’s crotch. He moved in to kiss Ian, who leaned away and chuckled.

 

                “The boss always told me not to kiss guys,” Ian teased.

 

                “It’s a good fuckin’ thing he’s not my boss,” Mickey growled, hooking an arm around Ian’s neck and kissing that stupid grin off his face. Ian only tolerated Mickey grinding his narrow hips and perfect pert ass against him for another few minutes before he decided to hold Mickey against him and climb to his feet. Mickey struggled and protested but Ian just hauled him up higher on his hips and started walking, forcing him to lock his thighs around Ian’s waist and cling to his shoulders.

 

                Ian fucked him like that against the wall in the hallway and bent him over the kitchen table. Mickey was halfway through riding Ian on their bedroom floor when they heard a cry from their spare room and they froze. Mickey climbed off of Ian without another word and tugged his clothes back on, then went off to the other room to soothe his crying son.

 

                Ian took a little longer to collect himself, slumping down to lay flat on the floor. After a few minutes he got up and fixed his pants, then went out to the living room where he found Mickey pacing behind the couch with his fussy infant son on his hip. There was a bounce in his step as he tried to soothe the baby and the little guy was sucking on one of Mickey’s fingers in place of the bottle he’d no doubt be drinking from soon.

 

                The microwave beeped from the kitchen and Ian went to go fix the bottle before Mickey could even ask him to go get it. Ian shook the bottle and waited for it to warm up in the bowl of hot water. He tested the temperature on the tender flesh of his wrist, then screwed the cap on and brought it to Mickey.

 

                Mickey sat on the couch and settled the baby into the crook of his bent arm, then took the bottle from Ian and began feeding his son. He settled down quickly once Mickey started feeding him. Ian took a seat in the armchair and turned the TV on low. He watched it and out of the corner of his eye watched Mickey and the tiny boy curled up on his arm.

 

                “What made you decide to give me a lapdance?” Ian asked quietly. Mickey’s eyes flicked up from where he watched his child.

 

                “I wanted you to see how good it can be when you’re completely sober and when you can feel properly,” Mickey answered. He pulled the bottle away from his son and when he whined and mouthed at the air Mickey gave him the bottle again, tipping it. He frowned a little. “Payin’ you back for the shit one you gave me that first time.”

 

                “I was fucked up,” Ian commented. “It was a fucked-up time for me.”

 

                “Don’t talk about it if you don’t wanna,” Mickey said. The baby finished the bottle and Mickey set it on the table and then let him gum at his index finger again as he dozed off. “You talked to a dozen people about it; no point dredgin’ it up again.”

 

                “Yeah,” Ian said, and he watched his show while Mickey fell asleep with his son curled up on him.

**Author's Note:**

> annnnnd that's it for fic February! thanks a bunch to mhunter10 for putting the challenge/idea out there, it was really fun and i'm excited to go wherever this fandom takes me next! i've got a long rescuing-ian road trip au in mind :) so look forward to that. thanks for reading!


End file.
